ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Yakuza
Yakuza is a special Rilux Harvester that was born on the Rilux Homeworld. It is but one of the Rilux (Species) in its kind to be different from all the rest and like other alien species. He is very docile and loves Humans and Aliens alike. being a rilux, Yakuza doesn't like its own race which is strange to everyone. He's by far the only rilux not to harm anyone, that he looks to as friends or family. He will be a great help to everyone to know about the Rilux themselves. However, he may be the greatest ally or the deadliest foe, and it looks though no one trusts having a Rilux on board. but Grace will convince everyone that Yakuza is the best card they have to knowing their enemy and possibly the first special Rilux of the century to be helpful to mankind. Yakuza will grow to be something useful or even greater than the unit has ever seen in such a creature. Could Yakuza be the one that will save Tobias's life and everyone else from the rilux and many greater threats? History Background Not much is known, other than him being the runt in the litter, he was about to be fed to Atomos and gone, if it wasn't for him being found by Kenneth Star and Tobias. Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = =Rilux invasion = =Zantella arc = Rise of the zentinals Personality and Traits Yakuza has a very unusual behavior towards his own kind , a sign of anger and hatered towards them. however, he's very naive. Makng him very curious to those he meets like a confused child. Despite being very confused and curious, he can quickly adapt into what he is learning or observing, rapidly and become very smart. yakuza's specal trait of being compassinate towards others but his own, makes him unqiue and able to be friends to both humans and aliens alike. Held in Captivity During his first few weeks as a harvester, he has been held in captivity with many tests and samples on his DNA structure. It was until, 3 weeks later he grew into a Rilux ! But this was a new type of rilux that has never been seen before by anyone. Bound in chains once he grew, Yakuza seem to show no threat when the chains came onto him as the Scientists were astonished by his behavior. Learning to speak Yakuza eventually learn how to speak, full english and translate on how the captive rilux were feeling and their actions they were plotting. However yakuza may be lying or telling the truth. Yakuza began to speak in an odd lanauage before he eventually spoke full English to the humans. Mutation Strength(s) Weakness(s) Gallery Main Article: Yakuza/Gallery Gunma Comic's and Anime Guyot Virus (Spoilers) Main Article: Guyot Virus '' Trivia *''Yakuza is named after a metroid boss *''Yakuza is the only Rilux to be the smallest and likes humans and other aliens'' *''He's not made for combat'' *''He was found by Tobias and Reens Maricina. (Kenneth Star in the Gunma (comic series) ) '' *''His life stage is unknown'' *''He is the only rilux that is blue'' *''Studies are shown that its a possiblity that Yakuza is blue to blend in with the Rilux Harvester (Alpha) '' *''He's the only rilux to have human like features'' *''He learns how to speak later in the comic once he's fully grown'' *''Yakuza is the only rilux to have eyes'' *''His color scheme is based off Samus Aran's fusion suit from the metroid series.'' Gunma Game Secret Ending External Links Category:Male Characters Category:Friendly Category:Gunma Characters Category:Harmless Category:Peaceful race Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Warrior Category:Unknown Creature Category:Special character Category:Predators Category:Mutation Category:Transformation Category:Bioweapons Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Special unit Category:Newly Discovered Rilux Category:A survivor from the first attack